Love Has No Boundaries
by EmmKaylikesMusic
Summary: After Wizardsvs.Werewolves. Mason comes back, and Alex breaks up with Riley again to be with him. What happens when a mischievous pixie and Alex's enemy from school start to interfere, almost exposing the wizard world? MasonxAlex & JustinxJuliet -HIATUS-
1. It's All Too Much

Okay so it's really depressing about the whole Mason/Alex & Juliet/Justin situation. I know a lot of you guys, like me; want them to end up together!

So I wrote this, god knows how many chapters, but I hope you like it!

* * *

"_Please there has to be some way I can change back." He growled at the elf, staring up and howling at the sky, pining for __**her**__._

"_There is, but it will cost you. Meet me here tomorrow night." The elf replied, staring at him._

"_I'll do it. Whatever it takes." He said, and then walked away slowly. "I'm coming back Alex. We'll be together soon." And with those words quietly spoken, he looked up and howled again._

1 Year Later.

Alex Russo sighed and stared at the sky. He was out on the balcony trying to collect her thoughts. It had been a year since the incident with Mason and Juliet. _Mason_. Her heart still beat faster at the sound of his name. She and Justin had tried every freakin' spell but nothing worked. In the end, after months of crying and sobbing and destroying her life by staying in her room all day except for school, she finally realized that he wasn't coming back. So she moved on. Well not really, a large part of her heart would always be Masons. Her ex-boyfriend Riley moved back to New York. He had moved to Paris because of his dad's job. When he came back, he got in touch with her immediately.

_Flashback_

"_Alex! It's great to see you again!" Riley said. "How have you been? Wow, that's a beautiful necklace. It's so pretty when it glows." He laughed._

"_Yeah it's great to see you too. Oh yeah it's always glowing. You know, batteries!" she said, trying to bury her tears that were about to sprout out at the thought of who gave her the necklace. As Riley gave her a hug, the necklace stopped glowing for a second, and then lighted up again, brighter than ever. From that moment, Alex knew that no matter who she was with, her heart would always love Mason._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey, what are you doing out here in the cold babe?" Riley asked as he joined her.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of stuff." She replied, smiling up at him. She always managed to bury all thoughts of Mason when he was there. He smiled back and brought his lips to hers…

The Next Day

"Hey look! Balloons!" Alex said as she pointed to a stand, her other hand in Riley's. They were walking down her street, outside the shop. Suddenly, her necklace started glowing brighter.

"Wow, that's a really strong battery." Riley commented as they slowly strolled along. Alex nodded distractedly. She was getting a feeling that he was near. She knew it was crazy. He would have attracted too much attention as a wolf.

"ALEX!", as soon as Alex heard her name spoken in the most adorable British accent ever, she dropped Riley's hand. It could not be. No. She turned around slowly. There he was. With his light brown hair, his adorable sweater vest he always wore and his eyes.

"Alex," he said again her name again, slowly taking a step towards her. It was too much. She felt herself falling, dropping to the ground, blacking out, and the last face she saw was Mason's face filled with worry.

* * *

HA! I LEFT YOU IN SUSPENSE RIGHT?

I've always wanted to do that. Anyway, the next chapter will be up in 1-2 days, as long as I get at least 5 reviews. So press that white box with the green writing please (:

And don't worry, I can't kill Alex. Then the story would be so boring.

xoxo, Emm Kaay.

Ps: My name isn't really Emm Kay. But my initials are MK, so I made my name here that. Smart huh? ;p


	2. One Lucky Guy

Okay so I lied. I really wanted the second chapter to go up no matter how many reviews.

Has anyone heard "Blame it on the Pop"? It's a remix of 25 amazing songs from 2009 (: Anywaaay, I should be making history notes, but I can't be bothered and this is much more fun. Oh and thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter (:

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one in the first chapter. But anyway, I don't own WOWP. YET.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

I smiled at a customer as I served her, but the minute I turned away, I sighed. I know it's no use pining for Juliet. She doesn't want me. I don't care how she looks, but apparently, she does. I heard a loud "HELP" coming from outside. I rushed outside to see my sister on the sidewalk, passed out with people surrounding her. I rushed into the circle and saw Riley crouched down beside her with another person. He looked up at me. _Mason_.

**End of POV.**

"YOU! What did you do! Stay away from Alex." Justin shouted at Mason as he pushed him away.

"I didn't do anything! I just came here to see her and she passed out in front of me." Mason replied in a scared tone, his accent thickening.

"It's true Justin. We were walking down the street and her necklace was glowing brighter then she turned around to look at British dude here and then she passed out." Riley said confused at why Justin hated the Britisher so much. Mason looked at the necklace and saw that it was not glowing anymore.

"Oh for god's sake just call 911!" Justin shouted as he rushed back inside to call his parents. A few seconds later, he came back out with a confused face. "Wait Mason, how are you in, you know, _that_ form?"

"It's a long story." He said as Justin nodded and rushed back inside. Minutes later her whole family was outside crowding around her and shooing away everyone else except Mason and Riley. The ambulance soon arrived and when they picked her up, her head was bleeding. Theresa's face turned white at the state of her daughter as they loaded her into the ambulance.

"I um have a match to go to. I'll come over as soon as I can." Riley mumbled as he rushed off.

"Some boyfriend he is." Max said to Justin as they ambulance drove off with Alex and their parents.

"_Boy-friend_?" Mason choked out as he looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh Mason hey! When did you turn human again?" Max said happily.

"Look it's a long story. I'll tell you while we walk to the hospital. That is if I can come..?" Mason asked, hesitantly looking at Justin. He nodded and the three of them walked slowly to the hospital.

**Five hours later at the hospital.**

Mason, Max and Justin all arrived four hours ago. They waited in the waiting room with Alex's parents. Riley is in the room with Alex. A doctor came out with the necklace in her hand.

"I think this was strangling her a bit. She kept on mumbling something about it and her heart beat when a bit faster when that boy came into the room but it stopped and her heart returned to normal. I think you guys should keep it." The doctor said as he handed the necklace to Justin. He silently passed it to Mason, who held it in his hands, his eyes tearing up.

"As for her health, she's alive but in a semi-coma. She is responding positively to all the tests. I think that she needs someone to talk with. She's scared to wake up. Maybe each of you should take a turn taking to her." With those words, the doctor walked away.

Each of them took a turn talking to her. Nothing worked. No movements.

"Mason I think it's your turn." Justin said quietly.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly as Justin nodded.

Mason slowly walked towards her room where Riley was sitting next to her bed. The minute he entered the room, he felt heart-broken at the sight of Riley holding her hand.

"Can I try?" he asked quietly.

"Sure. I'll go in the waiting room. By the way, how do you know Alex?"

"We're um... old friends." He said as he took Riley's place. "Hello Alex. It's me, Mason. I know it's a shock seeing me here, in my human form. Well that night after I transformed I wandered into the woods and found this pixie. When I told her my story, she was very sympathetic. She told me about this elf, who knew a bunch of forbidden spells. She guessed that one of them could change me back into a werewolf. So, when I went to him, he told me that he had one. Only problem was that we needed a wizard to do it, and the only wizard who could do it lived in Beijing. I had to make the journey on foot, but I did it Alex. I did it so that we could be together again even though it took me 6 months. When he performed the spell on me, I changed back into my human form, and I still turn into a werewolf every night. Anyway, as soon as I changed back I wanted to hop on a flight to New York. But I had to get a passport again and everything. It took a full year to get to you Alex but I did it. I did it." Mason's eyes were tearing up as he told her his story. She meant so much to him. She couldn't leave him, not when they had a chance to finally be together.

He felt her hand move under his. Her beautiful eyes slowly fluttered open. "Alex." He whispered, unable to believe it.

"Mason. W-w-water." Alex whispered to him, still trying to see properly. Mason nodded.

"I'll tell the nurses to get you something love. I'll call your family first then we can talk." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked outside. He informed a nurse that Alex wanted water then slowly walked towards the waiting room. "She's awake." Those words were all Alex's family needed to hear as they got up and rushed to her room. Riley was staring at him, full of jealousy, that Mason was able to wake up his girlfriend out of a coma and not himself.

**A few hours later.**

Alex's family was overjoyed and they all were relieved at her recovery. Especially Justin. After the incident, he had grown closer to Alex and more protective of her. He was sitting with Mason, waiting for Riley to come out of Alex's room.

"Justin, are you still mad at me about Juliet?"

"No. I think it's clear that you love Alex, not Juliet."

"Good, because I only said that because of my wolf instincts. We're the most loyal to the people we've known the longest."

"Yeah I know. By the way, Alex wants you to see her." Justin said suddenly.

"Pardon? How do you know that? Mason asked staring at Justin, confused.

"Telepathy. She says it's important."

"Yeah okay. Hey Justin, do you think your sister still loves me?" Justin thought about it for a minute for so.

"Yeah. After you left, she did nothing but cry and stay in her room. She was waiting for you to come back, hoping it was a bad dream. When her ex Riley came back, she thought that you were never coming back and so she tried to move on. But every time she was with Riley, she thought of you. Her necklace never stopped glowing. She still loves you dude."

Mason smiled softly and walked towards her room. Once he was outside, he stopped. He couldn't just rush into her room. Riley was in there. He knocked on the door and went in. Riley was looking expectantly at Alex. He frowned at Mason but then looked at Alex again. Alex nodded at Mason and he sat down on the couch in the corner.

"Look, Riley. We need to break up. I've been thinking about it over the fast few weeks but today I'm sure. Justin told me how you went to your match instead of coming here with me."

"WHAT? BREAK UP? MY MATCH WAS IMPORTANT OKAY."

"And your so-called girlfriend isn't? She asked quietly but coldly. "Please go. Besides, I'm in love with someone else." Riley grabbed his coat and stomped out. Mason made his way over to her bed and leaned over her.

"So, about this guy you love, what's he like?" he asked smiling at her.

"Well he's British; he has amazing hair and the most gorgeous eyes ever. Oh and at night he turns into a werewolf." She said in a teasing voice as his lips came closer to hers.

"Well he's one lucky guy to have you." He whispered before kissing her passionately. "One lucky guy."

* * *

Well, what do you think? A bit longer than I expected and more cornier but what are YOU gonna do about it ;p

The next chapter will be up soon, when I get at least 5-8 reviews Oh and if you have any suggestions for more drama (read the summary for characters), then don't be afraid to tell me.

Rating scalee (note: idea for this taken from mindless scribbles)

_Mason's Love is Alex's Drug ;)_: you loved it and can't wait for chapter 2

_Blame it_: it was good, but you've read waay better plots about Mason and Alex

_Eenie Meenie_: It was okay, and you won't care if I don't continue it because it's bad.

_The Climb_: You hated it. End of story.

Oh and I'm starting a new series. It's about the Disney Movie, Starstruck. It's about Christopher and Jessica, so keep an eye out for that. Still trying to decide a name for it though. Ideas?

xoxo Emm Kaay


	3. If Something Seems To Good To Be True

OH YEAAAH. CHAPTER THREE BAABYY.

Hahaha I'm very high right noww :)

Anyway I was going through my iPod the other day and I found this playlist called "Mood Swings". It's a list a made a month ago for whenever a new song came along and I got addicted to it and then it got very annoying so I dumped it in that playlist ;p

Song 1 on "Mood Swings":So go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle. - Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore (:

Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think if I owned WOWP I would be here? Alex and Mason would be together if I owned it. DUH (:

* * *

Alex Russo was happy. She had been out of the hospital for 3 weeks now. Her boyfriend had come back after a year, in his normal form. Oh yeah, and her favorite cousins from Michigan were coming in a week. She snuggled up closer to Mason, and buried her head in his chest. They were watching a scary movie, which Alex hated, but being scared did mean that Mason comforted her, so she never objected when they saw something that could give her nightmares.

He stroked her hair and whispered to her quietly, "It's okay love. It's only a movie."

"I know but it's still scary." Alex whimpered. Mason lifted her head up and stared into her eyes.

"I'll never let anything happen to you love." Alex giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"That's all I get? That line usually gets me a proper kiss at least." He grinned at her, his eyes twinkling. Alex leaned forward and kissed him to wipe the smirk off his face. As she tried to pull away, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and kissing her back with more passion. Alex wrapped her arms around her neck as she slipped into his lap.

"EWWWW. GET A ROOM." Max shouted as he came downstairs to get a snack. Alex rolled her eyes and pulled away from Mason.

"Technically Maxie, we are in a room. You're in the other room. But there's no door, so whatcha gonna do?" Alex giggled while she shrugged her shoulders and slipped off Mason's lap.

"I'll use magic duh. First, I have to find out a spell on how to get the materials to make a door. Then I have to find a spell to make a door with the materials."

"Uh Max why don't you just-" Mason started to state the obvious but Alex clapped her hand over his mouth. "Leave him." She mouthed at him. He laughed and shook his head at Alex, then removed her hand. "I wouldn't advice doing that, my wolfness hates that, it's like a muzzle. I don't want to hurt you."

"Sorry. But I thought you said you wouldn't let anything happen to me." Alex smirked at him, bringing her face closer to his.

"I won't." he smiled at her and kissed her again, but this time with so much passion that Alex almost fell off the couch. She slid onto his lap again, and wrapped her arms sideways around his neck once again. Max covered his eyes and ran upstairs, bumping onto the railing. Alex smiled into the kiss and closed her eyes.

"You might want to quit that. Dad's coming down." Justin warned them as he slid down the stairs. "And seriously, can't you make out somewhere else?" They quickly broke the kiss, took their hands off each other, and pretended to watch the movie.

"How's the movie?" Alex's dad asked as he came downstairs staring suspiciously at the couple.

"Oh it's fine. A little scary, but I can handle it." Alex commented in a carefree tone.

"Well your mother and I are going out for a while, but we're locking up the restaurant. Have fun kids." He said as he disappeared through the front door.

"Oh believe me, I already had my fun." Mason whispered in a husky voice in Alex's ear, sending shivers down her spine. She playfully hit him, but she loved the exciting feeling he sent through her. "I love you." Mason whispered to her, kissing the top of her head then concentrating on the movie.

"I love you too." She murmured to him, before laying her head on his chest and holding his hand.

It was almost too good to be true.

* * *

AHH. SHORT SUCKY CHAPTER I KNOWW. It was sort of a little filler, the drama starts next chapter. You notice how I put three dots after my title? That shows that this is leading to something. OOH WHAT? WHAT WILL GO WRONG? The summary sort of gives a hint. Again, I should be doing science notes, but what the hey. My exams are in May though, so I have to study a lot and won't have time to update as quickly :c

Honestly though Microsoft Word is saying that I'm really bad at grammar. That green line is under almost every sentence. 9-11 reviews please.

Rating Scalee:

_Converse_: amazing(: I can't WAIT for the next one.

_Pina Colada_: Eh, it's okay.

_Brown envelopes_: YUCK. I HATED IT.

Please review :)

xoxo Emm Kaay


	4. Then It's All Going To Be Over, Fast

I must really like you people to be ditching my art homework. And I ADORE art. Especially now that we're doing collage work (: Anyway, so thinking about art gave me the inspiration for a tiny part in this chapter. I personally think this is really long and pointless, but whatever.

Song Twoo on "Mood Swings": Show me a garden that's bursting into life – Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol (:

Song Three on "Mood Swings": Your eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic, you gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic. – Falling Down by Selena Gomez (;

Disclaimer: I dun own WOWP. If I did and I was writing this fanfic, then I would be a pathetic looseeer. (;

WARNING: slight cussing here.

* * *

School. It wasn't something Mason was very fond of. But technically he was still a kid and he still had to go there so that it didn't look suspicious. The only upside was Alex. At least she went to the same school as him. And then there was art. That wasn't so bad either. Except for having to endure 's Texas talk and outfits, it wasn't so bad.

**With Alex. **

Alex hummed a happy tine as she walked to her locker. Life wasn't so bad, and after one more period, she had art. With Mason and Harper. As she closed her locker, she saw Gigi standing there, a snarl on her face. Gigi and Alex hated each other. It all started with some small fight but then Gigi turned into some mega-bitch.

"So how did you do it?"

"Do what?" Alex rolled her eyes at Gigi's expression.

"Get the totally hot new transfer student to date _you_." Gigi crinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of anyone liking Alex.

"First of all, he's not new. He was here a year ago, and he was still dating me then. And second, why the fuck do you care?" Alex smirked at Gigi's expression.

"He's way too hot for you. He shouldn't date sluts. And he will be mine." Alex burst out laughing at the last statement.

"I hate to break it to you Gigi, oh wait sorry, I love telling you this. Mason would never date bitches."

"Oh really, he's dating you." Gigi's drones laughed from behind her.

"You know Gigi you technically admitted that you're a bitch. Anyway I have to go; some of us have a life." Alex fluttered her fingers at Gigi who was walking away fuming.

**In Art.**

Alex was sitting next to Harper who was painting that dude being eaten by a kitten. Even though they were best friends, Harper still freaked her out sometimes. Alex was trying not to show her anger that Mason hadn't spoken to her all period and was sitting alone. rang his cowbell.

"Art Off! Greyback, Samson! You're up!" shouted. Alex refused to return Mason's smile or look at him as he brought his painting up. "1, 2, 3 Art off!" Alex gasped. Mason's painting was of her, staring out a window at night, her necklace glowing. Her eyes filled up with tears.

"I didn't want to say anything to you because I knew that you would try to look at my painting and I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Mason explained to her. "Do you like it?" Alex nodded.

"But I thought you only painted dogs." Harper said interrupting the moment.

"Yea I know, but I had the sudden urge to paint the most beautiful thing in my life." Mason replied his eyes twinkling. Alex threw her arms around him.

", save your thank yous for after class please." said just as she was about to kiss him. The bell rang, and Alex got her stuff and rushed to Mason's side.

"I love it. And I love you." She whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and going to her next class. Mason smiled after her and walked to his next class.

**Later.**

It's in between classes before last period. Mason was walking to his next class when he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there."

"It's okay. Oh hey, you're the new British kid! I'm Gigi." The girl said, fluttering her eyes.

"I'm Mason. Do you have something in your eye?" he asked, as Gigi continued to flutter her eyes.

"Oh um no. So anyway, if you need a guide, you should totally give me a call. We could go everywhere! There's this great restaurant that's perfect for first dates." Mason almost choked.

"First-date? Sorry but I have a girlfriend. And I think I can ask her if I need to know about anything in the city."

"Who is she?"

"Alex Russo." He smiled at the thought of her, but when he looked at Gigi he saw she was fuming at the mention of Alex.

"Please, forget her. We would be way better together!"

"Um, sorry I have to go." He slinked away from the redhead, very freaked out by her behavior. As he walked to his next class, Mason could swear he saw a flutter of wings from another girl he passed. She looked familiar. But come on, what was the chance of a pixie that Mason used to be best friends with going to the same school as him?

**After school.**

"Mason, wait up!" Mason turned around saw Alex walking towards him. He stopped and waited for her. "I never got to tell you how much I liked your painting." She said staring into his eyes, giggling. He smiled at her as she walked a step closer and put her arms around his neck. Mason leaned forward and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and kissed him back. The sound of someone coughing caused them to pull away. Alex turned around to see the face of Gigi.

"What do you want Gertrude?" she asked putting emphasis on the girl's real name. Mason stifled a laugh and put his arm around Alex's waist to show Gigi that _this_, was his girlfriend.

"Look Mason, I'm sorry it about before. It was a dare from a friend. I hope that we can be friends though?" Gigi sprouted out in an innocent voice. Mason nodded his head uncertainly.

"Yea sure." The minute the girl flounced away, Alex turned to her boyfriend her arms crossed.

"What happened before?" she asked coldly, all her bubbliness from before gone.

"Nothing! I bumped into her while I was walking to math and she offered to show me around and in a way asked me out. Then I ran away from her." He said laughing, but then stopped when he saw how annoyed Alex was getting.

"SHE WHAT? I'm going to fix that girl." Alex started to walk away, but Mason held her back.

"What's wrong love? She's just a girl, you know she means nothing to me."

"Yeah sure, but that is Gigi. I hate her. She hates me. We've hated each other since 3rd grade. She's a mega-bitch. And an even bigger one now that she asked you out and made up that fake sickening excuse about a dare." Alex was fuming that Mason couldn't see through Gigi's act.

"Alex, it's okay. Look if you hate her I won't talk to her." Mason was a little troubled by Alex's behavior but he let it slide. This time anyway. Alex took a deep breath and nodded. "Oh and what is with you Americans and your going to late to class? I swear I almost got run over in the hallway today. 5 times." Alex laughed and Mason relaxed at the fact that she was done freaking out.

**With Mason 3 hours later at his apartment.**

Mason heard a loud impatient knocking at the door. He sighed when he heard giggling come from outside.

"I know it's you Cassandra. Just come in." he said calmly from the couch. The door opened and a girl who looked Mason's age walked in. She had hair the colour of coffee. Her eyes were a deep sky blue, twinkling mischievously. She was tall and slim, with rather small hands. She was dressed normally, though the minute the door closed she snapped her fingers and changed into the standard pixie uniform, a long dress that changed according to her mood. Yes, pixie. She was from England as well, her and Mason had grown up together.

"How did you know it was me?" Cassandra flopped down on the couch next to Mason.

"Hello, I'm a werewolf. And the next time you walk past me, try to hide your excitement. Your wings flutter remember?"

"Oh yeah. So how've you been?" she giggled and fluttered her wings again.

"I've been good. I got bit by a vampire and-" Mason started to explain but was interrupted by the pixie shouting.

"YOU WHAT! BUT HOW ARE YOU THEN IN YOUR HUMAN FORM?"

"Would you let me finish? An elf took me to Beijing where there was this wizard who changed me back to my werewolf form. As in I change into a werewolf every night. So what brings you here?"

"Well I came to visit my best friend of course!"

"You mean ex-best friend. I still haven't forgiven you."

"Oh come on Mason! It was 400 years ago! Besides, you would have to tell her sooner or later that you were a werewolf."

"She ran away and moved to _Antarctica_, Cassandra."

"Oh whatever. It's not like you love her anymore do you? Who's this new girl I see? The red head?"

"Oh her? No she's some weird girl. It's Alex who I love." Mason smiled at the thought of Alex.

"Aww, you love her? How sweet! Okay so the real reason I'm here is to find an orb. It was stolen from the kingdom and they sent out pixies to go all over the world to find it. I'm posing in your school to see if any magical creature has taken it is there. I heard you were in New York so I volunteered to come here, they were sending me to Texas! Say, is your new girlfriend from our world? She had that vibe." When Cassandra got excited and talked too fast then her she started jumping up and down and spreading magic dust everywhere.

"She and her two brothers are wizards."

"Perfect! Where do they live? I had to take them into custody. You know I guess all those cop games we used to play came in handy after all!"

"Wait, what? You can't do that! They're innocent trust me. They're a simple wizard family."

"But I have to! Tell you what, how about I just take a whiff of their house? Even the slightest tint of the orb could lead me there." Mason sighed.

"I'll think about it."

"Thanks Mason." Cassandra smiled and gave Mason a hug. The door opened and Alex came in, a little shocked to see Mason hugging a tall beautiful girl.

"Oh hi Mason. Who's this?" she asked in a strained voice. Mason removed Cassandra's hands from him who quickly hid her wings.

"Alex! This is an old friend of mine, Cassandra. We grew up together. Cass, it's okay, Alex is a wizard, remember?" Cassandra sighed in relief and her wings came shimmering back. Alex too, looked relieved that they were just friends.

"Hey wait, don't you go to my school?" Alex asked, sitting next to Mason.

"Yep. I'm here for some um, business."

"Business? Trust me, I've used that one before." Alex said giggling. Cassandra laughed too.

"I like your girlfriend Mason. She's funny." Mason groaned.

"I just realized how alike you two are. You both like causing trouble, and then making up fake excuses."

"Oh please Mason, when has _moi_ ever caused trouble?" Cassandra asked, putting on a hurt face. Mason gave her an "are-you-kidding-me?" look.

"Well there was that time that you-" Mason started to say but Cassandra cut him off.

"Alright. No need to go into details. Well, I've got to go. I'll you around." Cassandra waved to the couple as she disappeared in a smoke of purple. Mason turned to Alex and smiled at her.

"What?" she asked as she snuggled up closer to him.

"It's nothing." Mason smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.

**The next day.**

Alex woke up, feeling groggier than usual.

"Mom!" she croaked out. Oh god, did she have a cold?

"Yes? Oh god Alex look at you! You look so pale! And your forehead is so hot! That's it you're not going to school today!" her mother tucked her in the sheets.

"Alex come on! We're going to be…" Harper started to say as she marched to Alex's room. "Oh god. You're sick aren't you? " Alex nodded weakly. "Well can you zap me to school?" Alex mumbled a spell and Harper was gone with a, "See ya!".

"Oh boy." Alex said, before dozing off to sleep again.

**In school later that morning.**

Mason walked to his locker, waiting for Alex. He saw Harper walk into school and walk towards him.

"Alex is sick." She said, then walked to her next class. Mason sighed and went to find his other friends, hoping that he wouldn't run into Gigi today. Now that Alex wasn't here god knows what Gigi would say to him. Mason sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

YAY. END OF CHAPTER :P

So that was probably the longest thing I've ever written. Stupid Gigi! Ruining everything when everything was perfect! Why is Alex ill? Could Cassandra have done something? Wow this is 8 pages in word. GO ME! Okay so –drumroll- RATING SCALEE! PLEASE try to follow this. It shows you read the whole thing. J ;

_Such A Fusion_; AMAAAAZZZING.

_Thunder Sparks_; It's okay. You could have done way better.

_Lights Go Out;_ BLEH. HORRIBLE.

REVIEW. OR YOU DON'T GET ANY MARSHMALLOWS :p

xoxo Emm Kaay


	5. Author's Note!

Okay so I'm really sorry to all of you who thought this was a chapter. I know _I _hate it when it turns out to be an Author's Note.

I'm also really sorry about not updating in so long! My computer is busted, that wouldn't be a problem, since I use my mom's laptop to write the stories. But she's out of town and I'm using my dad's. So you're all thinking "why can't she write the stories on her dad's laptop then?" Well the USB on which I saved ALL my stories is lost. Chapter 5 was almost completed. And a whole bunch of one-shots were on it too. So I have to try to remember chapter 5 of this story and write it again. I'm going to try my hardest, and I'll update as SOON as I can.

I'm really surprised at how much feedback this story is getting! I'm always getting e-mails of reviews or subscriptions to this story! So thank you SO MUCH to all my readers. I'm going to try to type up chapter 5 faster just for you guys! I'm thinking about doing personal shoutouts, it's was easier than replying to every review. What do you guys think? And has anyone heard the Percy Jackson series/ seen the movie? I love the movie. Logan Lerman is so yummy. ;) Okay anyway…

Thanks so much again, and keep reviewing!

**xoxo**

**EmmKaay**


End file.
